Sangheili
The Sangheili are a saurian alien race that hail from the planet, Sanghelios. They are a very prominent and influential alien species that have been very important in interstellar events. Description Sangheili are a reptilian species of humanoid saurian aliens from the planet Sanghelios, though they have also settled on various colony worlds around Sanghelios as well. They have tall and muscular reptilian bodies and snake like heads with four mandibles lined with sharp teeth. Their skin color ranges from tan to black to brown. Sangheili are an incredibly strong, tough and extremely intelligent species, being very fierce and aggressive soldiers and warriors. They are known for being incredibly brave, honorable and loyal, things ingrained into their culture, and they show respect to those that fight well. They were also brilliant strategists and tacticians and showed themselves to be very strong, fast and agile. Their military uniform consisted shark like armor with fins protruding from the back of the helmet, and color was dependent on rank, with the common minor soldiers wearing blue while NCOs and higher up officers wore gold. In civilian life, they mostly work as hunters, intellectuals, miners, politicians and administrators. The Sangheili were very religious and worshiped the Forerunners, believing their artifacts should not be touched. This lead the Sangheili to come into a fierce war with the Jiralhanae, who applied the technology to their use. Eventually, the San Shyuum mediated an end to the conflict, and then the Sangheili joined the Jiralhanae to form the Covenant Empire, joined by a few other alien races with the San Shyuum leading them. For many years, the Sangheili formed the strength and backbone of the Covenant military, and though they now applied Forerunner technology to their use, they still stayed with their values of honor, respect and discipline. The Sangheili helped the Covenant to expand, eventually reaching Humanity from Earth. With Covenant leader Ord Casto believing Humanity to be blasphemous, the Covenant went to war with Humanity, intent on exterminating them. Though the Sangheili served loyally in the war for the Covenant, the Sangheili began seriously questioning the mission, seeing the humans to be respectable fighters and believing the genocide against them to be wrong. As more and more Sangheili started holding these views, worried by this, Casto betrayed the Sangheili and had the Covenant declare war on them too, leading to the Sangheili forming an alliance with Humanity as a separatist splinter force called the Swords of Sanghelios. Together, the Sangheili and the Humans defeated the Covenant, ending the war, and the Sangheili, lead by Thel 'Vadam, returned to Sanghelios to rebuild. Lead by Thel 'Vadam and no longer under the grip of the Covenant, the Sangheili embraced a more progressive society, and formed an alliance with Humanity, and even reclaiming several colony worlds for themselves. However, some Sangheili loyal to the Covenant engaged in a civil war with Vadam's Sangheili for control of Sanghelios, but with the help of the human UNSC, Vadam's Sangheili forces crushed the rebels, then Sanghelios rebuilt itself into a very strong major interstellar power. A great many Sangheili also immigrated to Earth and her colonies, integrating among the humans. Some Sangeili even served in the UNSC extraterrestrial legions. Trivia Category:Halo Category:Alien